The Alexis Whitlock Story
by myspace.girl
Summary: What happens when Jasper Hale hears a voice? What happens in Homeroom that makes him nearly fall out of his chair? And who is the new girl that is not Bella Swan? It's not completely accurate, it is post eclipse, wich means they have all graduated.some oo
1. Chapter 1

The Alexis Whitlock Story

fanfic by: TakenYellowCars

**A/N : review please! this is my first fanfiction. **

Chapter One

Jasper's POV

I walked down the crowded hall of Forks High. " Oh. My. God. Jasper! Is that you?" I heard from somewhere behind me. I turned around only to see well, nothing but the same people who were just in front of me. But the voice, it was so familiar...what was going on? Oh well. No reason to dwell on it. I just have to let it role off my back. As I made my way to my next class everything was the same again. As I took my seat at the back of the classroom, I noticed that there was an extra desk beside mine. That's odd, I thought Bella was going to be the last new kid for a while. Oh well, just keep away from her for as long as you can.

" Okay ,class ! We will have a new student joining us today!" the teacher said , excitedly. " What was your name again?" " Alexis. Alexis Whitlock" was the simple reply that nearly made me fall out of my chair. It couldn't be. But she was right there in front of the class. She was as pale as me, with bruiselike shadows under her eyes, that were, of course, liquid topaz, just like mine and my entire family's. She had shoulder length honey blond hair. She had the slightest Texan accent , and as her honey colored eyes swept the room, I felt the emotion of recognition and doubt when she looked at me. " Okay, Miss Whitlock, I put an extra desk beside Jasper Hale . He's the one at the back with the blond hair. Actually, he looks quite like you. That's odd. Of course Mr. Hale will show you around the school and make you feel at home at our school , won't you Jasper?" _what are you thinking you feeble minded man?_ " Oh. Umm...sure..." "Very well. Miss Whitlock, please take your seat." About two things I was absolutely positive about by the end of Homeroom : One: I just agreed to show my dead twin sister around the school. Two: There was a new vampire in the tiny town of Forks.


	2. Chapter 2

The Alexis Whitlock Story

Chapter Two

Halfway through homeroom, I got a note from Alexis. It said "_Jasper! Is that really you? I saw this coming, but I didn't know when, and I didn't know where, or how! Oh, im just glad I finally found you!_" I silently ripped a fresh piece of paper from my notebook and hastily wrote back " _Alexis Taylor Whitlock! What are you doing here? And HOW are you here? You are supposed to be dead right now! I DEMAND to know who changed you and WHEN you were changed! AND HOW do you know about the " Vegetarian " lifestyle? There are only supposed to be TWO covens that do that. Yes, I'm glad to see you, seeing how I haven't seen you for decades, but still... and what on earth did you SEE COMING? Is that your power? Oh well . We have to catch up with each other. You can meet my coven...__" _I passed her the note sneakily and waited for a response. She looked at me and nodded and soon after , the bell rang.

Alexis was in all my classes. I'm starting to think that her power is a stronger version of Alice's , or just as strong. I headed to the cafeteria with Alex trotting beside me buzzing on about how excited she was to meet my coven. Even though we are twins, Alex has always been the complete opposite, but we still managed to be best friends. I honestly believe that her and Alice are a good match for friends. I don't know how I could have left her like I did.

Everyone was staring at us as we entered the room, hundreds of emotions, all the same., that sense of curiosity was a giant wave that swept over me in an instant.

Alexis' POV

It is so weird to know that there is a HUGE coven of vampires in such a little town...weird , yet so comforting. I walked into the cafeteria with Jasper and sat down with his family. There was three girls and two boys excluding Jasper and myself. Two of the girls looked like me, but so much different. One was short and pixie like with short, spiky black hair sticking out at every angle. She was nearest me and Jasper. The other was tall, curvy and blonde. She was very beautiful. The other, to my surprise was human. As pale as me but with long strait brown hair and eyes to match. She was sitting with one of the boys. He was tall and gorgeous, but I could tell he was with the human with one glance. He had perfectly messy bronze hair. It was just messy enough to say " I'm Wild. But I can be tamed." I knew he would say something about it before he did. The other was giant . He had dark , curly hair , and looked like he could eat an irritable pack of grizzlies. Again , the bronze haired boy laughed. I could absolutely tell that the big one and the blonde girl were together as well. This was just a lucky guess, but the short, black haired girl must be with Jasper. " You're right you know. " the bronze haired boy said. " Hey. I'm Edward. This is Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and I assume you already know Jasper. I'm just wondering, what exactly is your power? I can't tell." " Um, I'm guessing that Bella knows about us... well, my power is that I can sense others' powers and use them whenever I want to."

Bella was the first to speak. "So...how do you know Jasper? You guys look a lot alike, and seem pretty close." " Well, yes. Jasper is my...biological brother. He left me when I was 17 to join the army. Then, later, I found out about Maria. After he left Peter I asked him to change me. He did but when I tried to find you , I couldn't . Then, a long time later, I met-" " HI. Alexis, was it? I'm Jessica. Oh. Were you saying something? Go on."

Jessica's POV

I looked over at the Cullens' table and noticed that the new Whitlock girl was with them. It was strange, all of the Cullens, Hales and Bella were looking at her with mesmerized looks on their faces. That was a good look for Edward. He's so hot. I don't know why he ever even bothered with Bella. She's not even that pretty...At that exact moment Edward decided to snap his head in my direction. He glared at me then turned his focus back to the new girl. I had a feeling she was telling some juicy gossip, and I decided to check it out. I got up and strode over to her table. She was saying something and then I interupted." HI. Alexis, was it? I'm Jessica. Oh. Were you saying something? Go on." I said with a hopefully angelic smile.


	3. Chapter 3

The Alexis Whitlock Story

fanfic by: TakenYellowCars

Chapter Three

**A/N : i hoped you caught my little quote from hannah montnana . I was flipping channels and she just said that while i was typing. PLEASE REVIEW! **

Jessica's POV

" Um. Yes, but I prefer Alex. Um...nice meeting you Jessica..." was her reply. What is wrong with the new kids in this town? Why can't they just have ONE name? I mean , like come on! " Okay, Stanley. Beat it. You said hi, and we aren't ones to gossip. Get lost." Emmett spit out at me. " Fine then! Oh, and Alex? If you want to make it at this school, know who to associate yourself with." I said putting as much venom in my voice as I could. Edward laughed at that , for some unknown reason. Maybe if Lauren was here it would have worked better. Oh well. I went back to sit at my table.

Bella's POV

" The nerve of that girl...oh well, what were you saying about meeting someone?" I asked nervously. " Right. Um... well I met this coven, of course not like us but there were three of them. One had bright red hair, one had black hair, and one had light brown hair." was her answer that made everyone at the table stiffen, even Rosalie.

Alex's POV

" What's wrong? Why is everyone so up tight all of a sudden?" I asked cautiously. What was going on? I'm so confused! As I looked at the faces of my new friends, I noticed everyone was either looking at me , horror struck, or at Bella, horror struck. Bella had so much fear in her eyes. What could that coven have done to her? " Alexis, we can't explain right now, its not safe, come to our house after school. We'll tell you there." to my surprise, it was Alice who replied. She had been so quiet, that I jumped when she spoke.

Bella's POV

A tremor of fear and terror swept over me when Alex said the now chilling words 'bright red hair' . That could only mean one thing. Victoria. James. Laurent. They were all gone, but they still leave me shaken when I hear their names, or even a description. Why shouldn't I? I mean , they have all tried to kill me at one point in my life .

On the way home, I was still slightly shaken. " Bella, its fine. They are all gone. The dogs got Laurent, and we got James and Victoria. You were there for one. She is gone. Alex obviously met them a long time ago. " I know, but , I think I have a reason to still be scared. If it was you that was the human, then I think that you'd be scared after three near death experiences, all of those including some sadistic vampires." I answered, slightly miffed. " Okay, you have a point." Edward said, grabbing my hand, and gazing into my eyes. It was hard to be scared while looking into his golden eyes. We parked in the Cullen's garage and walked towards the house hand in hand.

**A/N Chapter four coming soon. very soon. its summer break and i get bored.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I understand that know one is reviewing my stories. I swear I got more reviews on the spoof where I kill zoey in under twenty lines than I get for my other stories. Maybe I should stick to writing really bad stories about killing random Nickelodeon characters off. I swear. My Alexis Whitlock story has 189 hits, my Notes in Forks has 137 hits, and my Zoey One oh One has only 97 hits but four reviews. Three of those four are good . So here goes with my Alexis Story sorry I haven't posted for a long long time.

Alex's pov.

I was sitting on the couch in the Cullen's living room. We were waiting for Carlisle to come home.

" Hello everyone, I'm home. I understand you brought home your sister, Jasper? And that she has an interesting story. Well, go on Alex, don't be shy."

" Yes, um, in 1857, I met a coven of vampires, quite unlike ourselves. Their names were Victoria, James, and Laurent. James was a tracker. I didn't agree to their lifestyle choice and I soon left them. I recently heard from Victoria, she said she knew where my brother was and if I helped her do something she would bring me to him. Even though I wanted to see Jasper so much, I knew that she would have me do something wrong. I refused and fled . I'm just guessing that it had something to do with Bella just because of how close this coven is with her, a human. I then "borrowed" a power I had recently come across in my flight, premonitions. I had a vision of Forks High and just knew I would find Jasper there. And know here we are."

Carlisle POV

Wow. This story is unlike any I have ever heard. " Yes, Alex. We have met this exact coven very recently. We have disposed of James and Victoria, our neighboring werewolves getting a hold of Laurent. I don't think it is my place to tell you what happened, though I think Bella will be fine to tell you everything you want to know . Bella? Do you feel comfortable telling her your story?"

Bella's POV

" Yes, I think I will be able to. Well, about two years ago at a baseball game with everyone, James' coven came to play, when, of course he caught my scent. All three chased after me, in an attempt to take my life." a memory of the ballet studio, deserted except for me and James flashed through my mind. The pain of the fire in my viens renewed. After all this time, I could still remember the exact pain. Whenever it comes to mind I feel it. " James tricked me into deceiving Alice and Jasper and going to my house, and a ballet studio. There, he tried to kill me." I was taking deep breaths, the memories still fresh in my mind. " I'm sorry, I can't go on. I feel like a wimp, but I can still remember it so clearly , its too fresh in my mind. Edward can you please tell her the rest?"

An: and end scene. I really had to end it there, total cliffie. I know. Please Review. And just so I know you read these a/ns if you do decide to review at the begining type viva rubber duckies from the center of the earth.! I hope you enjoy the story and just so you don't get a wasted chapter, I 'll skip to the next part so you don't have to endure edward telling the rest of the story. ( JUST KIDDING) ur option if I get atleast two reviews saying to have edward telling Alex the story then I will.


End file.
